El Ocaso de Khazâd-dum
by Menelwen
Summary: En las profundidades de Moria acecha un antiguo mal que resurgirá en los días de esplendor de Durin VI. One Shot. Participa en el Reto 9# Cuentos para los que duermen con un ojo abierto, del foro 'El Poney Pisador'.


**_Disclaimer:_ ** La Tierra Media y todos los personajes aquí mencionados le pertenecen al profesor Tolkien.

Este _fic_ participa en el Reto 9# Cuentos para los que duermen con un ojo abierto, reto del mes de mayo del infame foro 'El Poney Pisador'.

*Re-subido 10/11/2015: Revisado por Erinia Aelia

* * *

 _Los años podían pasar, la paz conseguía hacerse presente a ratos en la superficie. Pero hay criaturas capaces de soportar milenios bajo la tierra luego de haber rugido sobre las montañas. Dormidas, sumidas en un sueño eterno que les iba colmando la mente de oscuridad, pero manteniéndolas atadas a las raíces del mundo. Raíces que algún día podían comenzar a ceder._

* * *

Khazâd-dum llegó a ser una ciudad de reyes y riqueza mineral. Demostraba ser una perfecta muestra de la genialidad y creatividad de los hijos de Aulë. Edificada hace siglos en lo profundo bajo la imponente montaña de Caradhras —llamada Barazimbar por los enanos— en el esplendor del reinado de Durin I durante la Primera Edad.

Hermosas lámparas de cristal iluminaban su vasta y subterránea extensión. Si bien el sol no llegaba hasta ella, la luz nunca estaba ausente en los grandes salones y amplios pasillos repletos de columnas, monumentos y complejos ornamentos realizados con prolijidad y dedicación.

En sus murallas rebotaba el eco de la risa de los enanos, del sonido de sus martillos contra los metales que manejaban con maestría sus artesanos. «Abundancia» era la mejor palabra para describir tal lugar.

Sin duda, la gran pasión de los enanos era excavar y encontrar hermosos minerales y piedras preciosas. Pero uno — más que ningún otro— era el material más preciado por ellos: el _mithril_. Aquel que jamás se oscurecía ni deterioraba. Era el favorito de los herreros enanos para realizar sus más virtuosas obras, con las cuales eran reconocidos en toda Arda. Incluso antaño, los _Noldor_ , maravillados por tal metal, mantuvieron una cercana relación con la ciudad.

Transcurría el año 1980 de la Tercera Edad. Eran los días de Durin VI, que reinaba en su pueblo. La ciudad era más próspera que nunca, pero algo comenzaba a amenazar su estabilidad: La falta de _mithril_. El oro plateado comenzaba a escasear y los enanos comenzaron — por órdenes de su Rey y también motivados por su propia avaricia— a abrirse paso en las entrañas de Barazimbar. Luego de meses de arduo trabajo excavando, se encontraron con muestras del preciado metal, cuestión que los llevaba a seguir adelante con su cometido y excavar cada vez más profundo.

Durin solía decir que aquel Mithril —el de las vetas recién descubiertas— era aún más precioso. Tenía algo especial, pues parecía irreal comprobar que era más brillante de lo normal. Le daba la impresión de que los artefactos y cosas creadas con tal materia prima, perdurarían para la eternidad y que el mundo jamás olvidaría su argénteo brillo.

Así es como los caminos, rieles y túneles crecían cada día. «Las vías de la abundancia» comenzaban a llamarle cariñosamente aquellos barbones mineros. A pesar de su complejidad, se aprendían con facilidad aquellas rutas y conexiones nacientes.

Una tarde, el mismísimo rey decidió bajar hasta lo más bajo que se había cavado hasta ese momento y se sentó allí, en el silencio que le ofrecía el fondo de la montaña y cerró los ojos. Mientras más honda era la tierra que pisaba, más tranquilidad sentía. Aprovechó para meditar sobre sus ancestros y sobre el futuro que podrían llegar a alcanzar. Se sentía bendecido, la gloria de antaño parecía nuevamente aproximarse a Khazâd-dum.

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando bajo sus pies sintió un leve movimiento. Fue corto, suave y por poco perceptible. A Durin le dio la impresión de que tal vez su mente lo engañaba y decidió levantarse.

Apoyó los pies firmes sobre la tierra y comprobó que no había movimiento alguno. Tomó el delicado farol que le proporcionaba luz y se dispuso a volver a sus aposentos, tal vez lo mejor sería disponerse a dormir un rato. No alcanzó a dar cinco pasos cuando sintió un sonido, un solo eco amplio e intenso que le apretó el estómago por un instante. Jamás había escuchado algo como eso, la confusión comenzó a inquietarlo pero se obligó a mantener la calma y seguir subiendo.

Cada momento que pasaba se iba convenciendo de que a lo mejor estaba muy cansado, a tal punto que sus sentidos lo habían engañado. Tanto así que comenzó a reírse de sí mismo —después de todo—, el porvenir estaba lleno de cosas prometedoras y no se dejaría abrumar por su imaginación.

Al cabo de ascender unos diez metros por lo túneles, el mismo sonido de hace un rato se manifestaba, pero esta vez su existencia era innegable. No se detenía, y así todo cambió para él y los segundos comenzaron a parecer horas. Era una nota grave, inquietante y subterránea. El rostro de Durin deshizo su sonrisa y subió a toda prisa.

En el camino se encontró con otros enanos que —apresurados mientras subían— se miraban entre sí preguntándose en voz alta qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. El abismal sonido comenzó a intensificarse y comenzaron a aparecer pequeñas grietas en el suelo, junto con el polvo que llovía como un fino rocío.

Para salir fuera de esas nuevas excavaciones y encontrar la ciudad, faltaban varios minutos, aunque corriesen. La desesperación comenzó a apoderarse de los hijos de Aulë. De pronto, las pequeñas grietas comenzaron a agrandarse y la lluvia de polvo se transformó en una granizada. Los túneles eran anchos, pero temieron terminar aplastados. La tierra temblaba, pero no parecía natural, parecía como si algo diese fuertes golpes. Ahora lo acompañaba un sonido que se hacía más agudo y cercano.

De un momento a otro todo quedó en silencio y calma, tanta calma y silencio que no podían sentir nada más que sus agitadas respiraciones. Se detuvieron un momento, pero continuaron con empeño subiendo por el túnel principal y al cabo de varios minutos, llegaron hasta la salida.

Allí, quienes estaban sobre las nacientes minas de Khazâd-dum dijeron que también habían percibido algo extraño. Durin deliberaba qué podía hacer, pero no alcanzaron a pasarle muchos pensamientos por la conciencia cuando la tierra de las minas se abrió de súbito frente a ellos. Tan poderosamente que una onda expansiva apagó las llamas de la mayoría de las lámparas de la ciudad. La oscuridad era prácticamente total.

La tierra de las minas se derrumbaba y los enanos corrían entre los pilares de los amplios pasillos de esa Ciudad de Reyes, aunque la falta de luz dificultaba su cometido. A Durin ya no le quedaban fuerzas luego de salir de las minas y se quedó como de piedra a pesar de los gritos que le decían que se moviera, incluso algunos trataron de llevárselo ¿Khazâd-dum podía llegar a desmoronarse? No, eso era imposible de creer para él.

Pero justo en ese momento, una luz anaranjada comenzó a iluminar el recinto con cada vez más intensidad, desde lo profundo de los cimientos de Moria, emitiendo un violento calor. A su vez, el sonido crecía en volumen y se convertía en un potente aullido. El terror comenzó a apoderarse de los corazones de los enanos, ya que no podían explicarse la razón de todo lo que ocurría.

Sin que pasase mucho tiempo, pudieron observar cómo ante ellos se presentaba un ser gigantesco y corpulento hecho de brasa viva, lleno de calor y de fuego. No podían imaginar algo más siniestro, olía a azufre y su mirada era incandescente. El ser se quedó quieto y los observó con recelo. El panorama era una oscuridad total sólo iluminada por la presencia del ente.

La corona de _mithril_ de Durin resplandecía ante la luminosidad rojiza de la criatura de fuego, las gemas que la decoraban daban brillantes destellos. Ello llevó que la mirada de la maligna criatura se centrará en él.

El ente acercó su rostro en dirección a Durin, abrió su boca y una onda de intenso calor salió de ella. Cuando se movía, parecía brillar aún más, era como si se encendiese. Varios enanos comenzaron a rodear al rey y a pesar del terror, erguían sus filosas hachas. Por un momento, el deseo de proteger la ciudad que entre todos habían construido desde días antiguos, fue más fuerte que el miedo, pero sólo lo suficiente para colocarse entre el ser siniestro y su rey, no para atacar. Esperaron temblando. ¿Qué podían hacer sus hachas ante semejante abominación de fuego?

El individuo, que con facilidad alcanzaba los ocho metros, hizo una mueca de extrañeza subiendo la cabeza y luego estudió a quienes tenía enfrente, tal como un animal estudia a su presa antes de embestirla.

Una de sus largas manos sacó una larga y delgada tira que ardía al igual que su cuerpo. Los enanos retrocedían dando un primer paso con lentitud y luego con apremio. Un azote al suelo, un látigo que centelleaba y deshacía las complejas baldosas del piso, un azote más y varios enanos cayeron heridos. Otros fueron tomados por él, y una vez que los soltaba de su calcinante mano, se veían los enanos ardiendo mientras caían al abismo por donde había salido, dando gritos de horror.

—¿Qué pretendes, brasa infernal? ¿Acaso envidias lo que los enanos hemos creado y te sientes digno de destruirlo? —dijo Durin con furia. Ver morir a los suyos le dio valor e ira, pero contradictoriamente aún sentía que las piernas le temblaban.

Como respuesta, el ser que ardía extendió lo que parecían alas mientras lanzaba un fuerte e intenso rugido. Su cuerpo comenzó a encenderse aún más, como una llama viva que se tornaba del naranja a un rojo intenso. Al mismo tiempo todos pudieron sentir un intenso calor, provocado por el terrible ente y en parte también gracias a sus acelerados corazones. La criatura comenzaba a abrirse camino rápidamente.

Muchos enanos salían de la ciudad al exterior sintiendo un terror que nunca podrían olvidar, pero Durin no correría; a pesar del miedo, por lo menos intentaría combatirlo. Después de todo era descendiente de Durin I, el Inmortal, que según se creía, su alma volvía a cada soberano que llevaba su nombre.

Sacó su brillante y pesado martillo y con mucha fuerza logró repeler un ataque que la criatura había lanzado. Una gota de esperanza renació en él, pero fue muy breve. Sin darse cuenta, el ser infernal estaba tan cerca que pudo sentir cómo comenzaba a dolerle la dura piel de su rostro. En cosa de segundos fue agarrado por su ardiente mano para ponerlo frente a su mirada, una mirada sin fin, roja como un acero ardiente.

El monarca ni siquiera podía pensar, sólo sentía un profundo pavor. Lo último que sus ojos vieron fue fuego, su cuerpo ya no lo sentía. Fue arrojado al suelo y pudo tener un último pensamiento antes de que el soplo de la vida lo abandonase: Los días de los enanos en Khazâd-dum habían terminado y tal vez para siempre. Nunca debieron cavar tan hondo.

Entretanto, el abominable ser se abría paso iluminando la ciudad con su incandescente presencia. Sus pasos retumbaban mientras avanzaba, destruyendo algunos de los colosales monumentos que habían edificado los hijos de Aulë.

Ahora, en las paredes de Moria ya no retumbaba la risa de los enanos, sino sus gritos y lamentos.

Los que lograron sobrevivir bautizaron al ser como «El daño de Durin», un resabio de los días de Morgoth. El _balrog_ que sólo después de varios años podría ser vencido por un _Istar_.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!** Como sabrán la ruina de Khazâd-dum o mejor conocida como Moria, sucedió a causa de la profunda excavación de _mithiril_ en el reinado de Durin VI de donde sale el _balrog_ que después enfrentaría Gandalf. Pero Tolkien no nos proporcionó un relato de los hechos, sólo nos contó muy brevemente sobre el suceso en los apéndices de ESDLA y bueno ahí es donde di paso a la imaginación. Se agradecen muchisimo los reviews ya que recién estoy comenzando a escribir _fics_.

PD: La imagen del _fic_ no me pertenece (¡Es que estaba perfecta para mi relato!) y la tomé prestada de la galeria de Deviantart de Grrod, la obra lleva por título "Durin's Bane" (no me deja poner el link D:)

 **¡Abrazos para todos desde Chile!**


End file.
